


I’ll Hold Your Hand

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November [26]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys so welcome to Write Every Day in November. My substitution to Write a Novel in a Month. If you guys want to do this too, feel free.</p>
<p>Leatherhead is unsure about going ice skating with his friends, but he’s soon very happy he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 of Write Every Day in November: This was inspired by a prompt about your OTP going ice skating and character A holds character B’s hand and they end up kissing in the middle of the rink. I thought out of all my favorite parings this fit Leatherhead and Michelangelo the bed.

Leatherhead was unsure about going ice skating with his friends. He’d been to an ice rink only one other time in his life and that was for a school field trip. He’d been pretty bad and mostly spent the day sitting on the side lines reading. Still Michelangelo begged for him to come and he could never deny him anything. It didn’t help that he had a crush on the blonde headed boy.

Leatherhead met his friends at the Hamato household before heading to a local outdoor skate rink. It wasn’t Rockefeller Plaza, but it was a nice place and the brothers had skated there before.

Along with Michelangelo and his brothers were April and Casey who were both good on the ice. April just liked skating, but Casey was on the high school hockey team. It was clear to Leatherhead that he’d be the odd one out when it came to being on ice. He hoped he didn’t make a fool of himself.

Everyone went up to rent skates, except for Casey who had brought his own. They had a choice between figure skates of hockey skates and Leatherhead had no idea what the difference was. He chose the hockey skates because even if he wanted the ice skate he knew they wouldn’t carry his size.

Michelangelo showed him how to tie his skates and as they made their way to the rink Leatherhead got more and more nervous. As they stepped out onto the ice he felt a hand grab his. He looked down and saw a smiling face looking up at him. “I won’t let you fall” Michelangelo stated even though they knew if Leatherhead fell nothing would stop him from bringing Michelangelo down with him.

They slowly made their way around the rink so Leatherhead could get use to things. It wasn’t that bad and Leatherhead found him getting the hang of things. He was kind of glad that he was still a little shaky though as he enjoyed holding Michelangelo’s hand.

Soon they somehow found themselves standing in the middle of the ring. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the rest of the group watching them from the sidelines. Leatherhead looked at Michelangelo who had moved in front of him. Leatherhead wasn’t sure what gave him the courage to do what he did next but he leaned down and kissed Michelangelo gently on the lips and Michelangelo kissed back. He heard cheers from his friend and when he and the blue eyed boy pulled away Michelangelo was smiling widely. “Was wondering what was taking you so long.” Leatherhead laughed and decided today was the best day of his life.


End file.
